The Life Of Hyuga Hikari
by TsukiBop
Summary: This fic is now on hiatus, as i forgot about it and now can't think of how to continue it. will update when writers block disapears.


**Naruto Fanfic Neji/Oc**

"talking"

'**thinking**'

**"**How long are we going to be standing here?" complained a dark haired girl to her team. " I mean c'mon it's not like we have all day to be standing around waiting". She turned around and noticed that they had disapeared "and why do you people always vanish and leave me to find you".

"Hikari-chan" shouted a green clad ninja from the other side of the room "the chunin exams are this way".

"Wait for me Lee" shouted Hikari as she ran to catch up with her team. "Why did you lot vanish and forget me you people always do this, and why do you look so annoyed Neji". Said person just turned around and glared at her.

"I've got something to take care of so you lot can go ahead and I'll catch up soon" said Lee then he ranoff in a random direction.

"Should I go make sure he doesn't do anyhting stupid or would one of you two like the pleasure?" asked Hikari to her team-mates but was met with silence "I'll take that as a no then" she answered herself and turned and ran in the direction that Lee went. She kept running for a few minutes until she walkes into a room and heard some one say " a fight ringht now" '**Lee what have you got yourself into this time**'.

Hikari walked further into the room to see Lee jump from a banister onto the ground belowwhile answering "yes". She then sighd as she walked forwards to watch and wait incase she has to jump in.

"My name is Rock Lee" he said while pointing to himself "when you want to learn someones name you introduce yourself first right...Uchiha Sasuke" now looking into the eyes of a dark haired kid '**hahaha his hair looks like a chickens ass**' thought Hikari.

"Heh so you know " retorted the Uchiha quite rudley.

"I want to fight you" Lee carried on as if Sasuke hadn't said anything " I want to test my techniques against the off-spring of the genius ninja clan...plus". he turned around and blushed while looking at the pink haired girl and winked.

"EWWW THOSE LOWER EYE LASHES ARE EWWW" shouted said pink haired chick. "Hairstyle is lame...and those thick eyebrows..." she carried on mumbling. '**Now that's a bit harsh pinkie**' thought Hikari while attempting to burn a hole into the pinkette's head.

"You are an angel" said Lee while blowing a kiss.

"Challenging me while knowing the Uchiha name, frankly your a fool" said Sasuke "your about to learn what this name means...bushy brows".

"Please" said Lee while thinking '**I'm lucky to already get to face the #1 rookie**' "and I'll proove myself Gai-sensei" he then whispered.

"Wait!" shouted the blonde midget "I'll take care of bushy brows, just give me five minutes" he said confidantly.

"Who I wish to fight is not you...it's Uchiha " said Lee.

The blonde charged for Lee while shouting " I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke". But when the blonde reached Lee he was easily kicked out of the way with a leaf hurricane.

"I'll say this right now you can't defeat me because" Lee said dramaticaly '**Lee is an awsome actor**' thoght Hikari "rright now I am the strongest leaf genin".

"Sounds fun" the Uchiha says arrogantly "I'll do it". '**Your in way over your head kid, but this will be fun to watch...deflate his head, kill his ego destroy his fantasy that he cannot be defeated**' Hikari thought waiting for the arrogant brat to get his teeth knocked out.

"Sasuke don't" shouted the pinkette after looking at the clock "we only have thirty minites to get to the meeting"she finished starting to panick.

"I'll be done in five minutes" said Uchiha while charging for Lee. '**He's comming**' thought Lee while getting ready to react '**I'm sorry Gai-sensei I may need to break your rules I may need to use that jutsu**'. Lee attemted to hit the Uchiha with the leaf spinning wind kick wich Sasuke tried and failed to dodge so was so block the poweful kick, but was still flung across the room. '**He slipped through my guard...was than ninjutsu or grnjutsu**' thought Sasuke. '**I need to get a closer look as Lee seems to be taking this seriously...Byakugan**' Hikari thought while activating her Byakugan.

'**So your going to get up after all **' thought Lee as he watched the Uchiha get up. '**No way **' thought Hikari as she watched the Uchiha get up ' **thats the sharingan**' Sasuke started to charge at Lee again '** be more carefull now Lee he can follow your move nows**'.

As soon as Sasuke reached Lee he was thrown into the air by a powerfull kick to the lower jaw '**Lee please don't be thinking about using that move**' Hikari pleaded inside her head while getting ready to jump in.

"My techniques are neither genjutsu or ninjutsu" said Lee as he jumped in the air "shadow leaf dance" he appeared below Sasuke '**Lee you IDIOT**' thought Hikari "yes Sasuke-kun my techniques are simply taijutsu" Lee continued as he started to unravel the bandages on his arms. Hikari pulled out a few shuruken and threw them traping the bandages against the wall. And then jumped down and punched Lee in the face as the two boys fell down towards the ground, at the same time there was a loud bang and a giant turtle appeared behind them.

"Thats enough Lee" the turtle said as Lee lay on the ground twitching with Hikari standing above him '**I may have gone a bit overboard there...oh my god he's not moving I've killed my own team-mate we've failed the exams before we even started**' Hikari started to panick but then noticed Lee starting to get up '**thank god**'.

"Are you ok Lee? " asked Hikari nervousley.

"Yeh I'm fine, Hikari-chan" answered Lee as he stood up.

"Good" said Hikari then punched Lee in the jaw causing him to go flying into the wall "you idiot" she shouted as kicked him while he was lying on the floor.

"Hikari" the turtle said sternly.

"Sorry" replied Hikari as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. Lee started to get upand turned to face the turtle.

"So you were watching" Lee said sadly to the turtle "I'm sorry...I just".

"You know that technique is forbidden!" the turtle shouted. The turtle then glared at Lee causing him to look terrified.

"But I wasn't planning on using the other one..." Lee started to ramble.

"You fool" shouted th turtle.

"You think you can get away with an excuse like that!" shouted Hikari.

"You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques!" shouted the turtle.

"Yes!" Lee shouted back.

"Are you prepared to pay?" asked the turtle.

"Yes" replied Lee.

"Then here comes Gai-sensei" said the turtle as he disapeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a man with bowl cut hair, bushy eyebrows and who was wearing a green jumpsuit identicle to that of Lee's.

"Geez you guys are the epitome of adolesance!" shouted Gai-sensei as he struck a pose. "Lee" Gai-sensei continued "you fool!"he shouted as he punched him in the face. "And dear sweet Hikari thank you for stopping him".

"It was nothing sensei" said Hikari nonchalantly "someone has to make sure he doen't dp anything stupid".

Gai turned back to Lee "you are..you are" he started

"Sensei...sensei I.." Lee stutered.

"Thats enough Lee, you don't have to say it!" shouted Gai as he embraced his students in a hug.

"Sensei!" Lee shouted as he returned the embrace.

"As lovely as this is" startd Hikari " I'm finding it hard to breathe so if you wouldn't mind letting go!" none of the two green clad ninja reacted "I said LET GO!" shouted Hikari as she threw the two ninja away from her.

"Sorry Hikari-chan" the two mumbled.

"Now as for your punishment Lee it will have to wait until after the exams" said Gai "now you and Hikari-chan run along so to catch up with Neji and TenTen".

"Yes sensei" the two genin replied before running off two find the other half of their team.

'**Well things can only get more interesting from this point on**' thought Hikari with a smile on her face.


End file.
